Motorcycles, dirt bikes, All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) and the like typically include one or more covers that protect various components such as the motor ignition and/or clutch. These covers are typically rigid metal “hard” covers that are attached to the engine utilizing threaded fasteners. The covers may be sealed utilizing a gasket.
These types of covers may become scratched or damaged from a rider's boots, branches, or other objects encountered during use of the motorcycle or ATV. The original metal covers can be replaced when damaged. However, replacement covers may be costly, and removing and reinstalling the threaded fasteners each time the covers are replaced requires significant time and effort. Furthermore, the threaded openings that receive the threaded fasteners may become stripped or damaged if the covers are replaced frequently.